


For Love or Duty

by RavenCall70



Series: Tales from Skyhold [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Boys Kissing, Choices, Conversations, Duty, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pavelyan - Freeform, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: Minutes after Dorian decides to share an important piece of his past with his Amatus, Cullen interrupts and Nathaniel does something Dorian isn't expecting





	For Love or Duty

Dorian and I were in the garden enjoying one of our weekly chess games. Despite the relaxed atmosphere and our recent victories against Corypheus' followers, I could tell Dorian was preoccupied.

"Things seem to be going well." I said, filling the silence.

Dorian grunted. "If by well you mean cutting off Corypheus' supporters, then yes I suppose they are."

I frowned at him, though he didn't see it since his attention was fixed on the chess board. "Is there some way things aren't going well?"

"Hmm?" He murmured, looking up at me. "What was that?"

This time he caught my frown. "I get the impression you're a million miles away Dorian. Something on your mind? Would you rather play some other time?"

He frowned back at me, clearly struggling with how to answer. "Yes.. I mean no."

I laughed. "Alright what's going on with you? You're never this quiet over a game of chess."

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about." He said, breaking eye contact. "Though I'm having a hard time finding the words."

"This seems important. Do you want to go somewhere more private so we can talk?"

"I..." He hesitated. "Yes, I would like that. It seems I've waited too long to bring it up and now apparently it's all I can think about."

"Alright." I nodded. "Let's head to my quarters. We can talk there."

"I can't promise I'll be any better at telling you there than I was here, but I do appreciate this amatus."

"Now you really have to tell me." I said, leading him through the garden.

We'd almost reached the door to the great hall when Cullen appeared, blocking the doorway and looking flustered.

"Inquisitor." He panted. "There you are."

"Cullen?" I frowned. "Something wrong?"

"I... yes. Er maybe?" He stammered. "You're needed in the war room Your Worship."

"Can it wait?" I asked, feeling Dorian tense beside me.

"My apologies, but it's rather urgent."

"Alright." I hesitated. "Give me a moment."

"Of course Inquisitor." He said, bowing as he retreated back the way he'd come.

"Dorian, I know this is bad timing, but could you wait for me in my quarters? I promise I'll make this quick."

"Take all the time you need." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You are in charge after all."

Maker, now he was mad at me. Whatever this was about I had to hear him out. "Dorian, I'm making you a promise. I keep my promises and I _will_ make this quick."

He sighed dramatically. "Alright. But I can't guarantee I'll still be in a sharing mood if you're delayed."

My meeting with my advisors did not end well. After a very heated argument, I told Cullen to take whoever he wanted to track down Samson. Cullen had pinpointed Samson's location and we had to strike now if we wanted to catch him. None of my advisors approved of my sitting this one out, but Dorian was more important. I'd made a promise to him and damned if I would break it.

\----xxx----

"Crisis averted?" He asked when I joined him in my quarters.

"It's taken care of." I said, taking a seat beside him in front of the fireplace.

"That's good."

"I'm sorry I was called away. Will you tell me what's wrong?"

He sighed, his hands rubbing together absently as though worrying at an imagined itch. "I wanted to talk to you about my parents."

"Okay." I said, tensing. I knew there were hard feelings there, but he'd never wanted to talk about it. "I'm listening."

"You know about my father, but my mother..." He paused. "She never wanted me. I wasn't meant to find out, but I spent so much time hiding from them both it was inevitable. They were arguing, as they so often did, when she blurted out how she'd hoped to end their farce of a marriage by not producing an heir. She hated me. Hated my father. Hated that she had to stay with us, pretending. He said he already knew, it was why he never commented on her drinking habits. He hated her just as much and hoped the drinking would do her in."

"Maker Dorian." I whispered, taking his hands in mind. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what that must have been like."

"I... thank you amatus." He sniffed, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I was ten when it happened. I think it's why I have a hard time believing in love. Always waiting for the other shoe to drop I suppose."

I hugged him to me, feeling him release the pain of his discovery so long ago while I held him safe in my arms.

"I've never spoken about this to anyone before." He sniffed. "I'm not sure how I feel about it."

"Well I'm honored you trusted me enough to share it with me Dorian. I'm so sorry you had to live with this for so long without anyone knowing. Thank you for trusting me."

"Maker, you're too good to me."

"Not true. I love you Dorian. I would do anything for you."

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realize that amatus. I must be very tiresome at times."

"I love you Dorian and that means I love everything about you. It's what makes you who you are and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You really are a unicorn aren't you?" He smiled. "Now tell me, what did our illustrious Commander want earlier?"

I blushed and looked away.

He frowned, his hand on my chin as he made me look at him. "Amatus?"

"He found Samson."

"What?! What are you doing here then?"

"I'm listening to the man I love tell me something important."

Dorian looked flabbergasted. "You're serious? You're telling me you let Samson get away... for me?"

"I made you a promise Dorian. I wasn't going to break it. And I didn't let Samson go, I told Cullen to take whoever he needed to help him catch the man."

"But..."

"But nothing. It was obvious you had something important to tell me. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me? Amatus I think you've shocked me. What did Cullen make of you staying behind?"

I smirked at that. "He was shocked of course, but I'm the Inquisitor. I told him I was confident he was more than equal to the task."

"I can't put into words how touched I am by this. But truly, if I'd known... I could have waited. I would have understood."

"Maybe. But how many times can I choose duty over love before it's irreparably damaged? I'm not willing to risk it Dorian. Not even if Samson gets away. If I don't choose you, what am I doing all this for? Saving the world would mean nothing to me if you aren't there waiting for me afterwards."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything love."

His hands cradled my face as he kissed me. "You taught me what love truly means and I know without a doubt that I love you. More than anything."

I returned his kiss, pleased to see some of the sadness leaving his eyes. "Kiss me again?" I teased, feeling playful.

"With pleasure, always with pleasure." He said pressing his soft, warm lips to mine and drawing a moan from both of us at the contact.

"Mmm." I murmured. "This is so much more preferable to fighting red templars."

"Much better amatus." Dorian agreed, his hands moving to the buttons of my shirt. "Though we're going to need to present Cullen with a gift when he returns."

"Truly." I agreed as our shirts hit the floor simultaneously and all thoughts of Cullen and red templars evaporated at the press of Dorian's naked chest to mine. "Let's talking, more kissing."

"Your wish is my command amatus." He sighed.


End file.
